The 2nd Generation
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Not just your typical type of story. Epic fights, new powers, and even love? Read to find out! Sequel to 'How I Met Your Mother'.


HEY GUYS! IM _FINALLY _STARTING THE 2ND GENERATION! I WILL SOON BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES AND COMING BACK WHEN I CAN. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME. LETS GET THIS STORY OUT OF THE WAY SO WE CAN START ON THE OTHERS!

''Ice Make:Hammer!'' a voice yelled. Back and forth the ice mage went with the robbers as the girl beside him was burning the men infront of her. ''Fire Dragon…'' she started to say. As soon as her hands wrapped infront of her mouth, it was go time. ''ROAR!'' she yelled as a river of flames went towards the robbers as they flew away. Thankfully leaving the bags of jewels by the riverbank.

''Oh thank god! I seriously did not feel like going after them.'' Said Grayson. Suddenly stripping off his clothes. Nashi didn't really mind though, she knew he got the habit from Uncle Gray. Nashi Dragneel, Natsu and Lucy's daughter, was currently on a mission with her guildmate. Grayson. Grayson Fullbuster, Gray and Juvia's son. ''Idiot! You went overboard again!'' the ice mage yelled at the fire mage. Nashi just gave him a toothy grin. ''Gramps will take care of it. He knew this was gonna happen anyday anyway!'' she said folding her arms over bosom. Grayson faceslapped himself, leaving a hand imprint on his forehead. ''Whatever flame princess. Lets just get our reward and get out of this town before the royal guards come and get us.'' He said grabbing her hand.

''Oh. I thank you so much! If it weren't for you Fairy Tail wizards I would have had never gotten the family heir back!'' the mayor said thanking them. ''It's no problem. Can we just have our reward please? We really need to get back to the guild.'' Nashi pleaded while her stomach grumbled. ''Oh yes. Of course!'' he said as he gave them a bag that was rather heavy. When they looked in the bag, they saw little jewels that could be the cure to Wizardthermia. ''Holy Mavis! How much is in here?!'' asked Nashi as she started thinking of all the stuff she could get. ''2 million to be exact!'' the mayor said as the mage's jaws dropped to the ground. ''Thanks but we gotta go! Hope to see you again!'' Nashi said as she dragged Grayson out of the mansion. The mayor waved as they ran down the huge stairs.

Grayson. Do you know what we could do with 2 million jewels?!'' Nashi asked excitedly. He was about to answer until he heard a booming voice. ''Fairy Tail! Stop right there!'' a voice said as they heard armor clanking back and forth. The two looked back to see the royal army. ''Holy shit it's the buzz! Cmon Nashi we gotta go!'' Grayson yelled as he took her hand and ran as fast as he could. As they ran to the train station, Nashi looked up at him then back at their hands intertwined. She blushed. 'I'm not in love with this idiot…..I can't be.' She said to herself in her head. 'Or can I?' she thought again.

In Magnolia

''Im never ever going back on another train ever again!'' she said loudly landing on the train platform as hard as she can. Grayson sweatdropped as she just layed there while her ghost came through her mouth. He smiled. ''We both know that's not true. You'll always have to go on a train if you wanna go in missions.'' He said to her. Nashi puffed out her cheeks, one of her cute faces. Well, in Grayson's decision. ''Hey! Will you guys stop being lovey dovey and come over here!'' a voice yelled over the train station.

Nashi and Grayson looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Roxy and Hunter. Roxy was Gajeel and Levy's daughter and Hunter was Jellal and Erza's son. ''WE ARE NOT LOVEY DOVEY!'' the two said in unison. ''Then why are you guys saying _every single word _in unison?'' Hunter asked having the time of his life

''We are not saying everything in…..stop copying me…it fucking annoying!'' they both said in unison. AGAIN! Roxy and Hunter sweatdropped. ''Yea, whatever. Let's just get back to the guild, I gotta tell the old man something.'' Roxy sighed having enough of the conversation. So there they were, leaving the train station until something happened.

''EVERYBODY PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP RIGHT NOW!'' a voice screamed through the train station. The mages looked back to see people in black robes while having their guns in their hand. ''God dammit! And we just got back too.'' Nashi and Grayson said while sulking in defeat. ''Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do.'' Roxy said as she got into her fighting stance. Hunter right by her side.

Ugh. Why now?

HOW WAS IT GUYS? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. IVE GOTTA GO SOMEWHERE BUT ILL BE BACK SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. BYE!


End file.
